1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus for an endoscope having a camera head that is connected to a proximal end portion of an endoscope including an insertion portion that is inserted into a body cavity and picks up an image of an inside of the body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image pickup system for an endoscope configured by an endoscope including an insertion portion, a camera head that is provided attachably to and detachably from an eyepiece section provided at a proximal end portion of the endoscope via an adapter, a remote controller unit that is provided in a vicinity of the camera head and has a plurality of push switches or the like, a control unit or the like configured by including a control circuit or the like that controls an entire system, image pickup systems for endoscopes in various modes have been conventionally proposed by Japanese Patent No. 5426834 and the like.
In an image pickup system for an endoscope of this kind, a camera head is configured as an image pickup apparatus for an endoscope provided with an image pickup unit including an image pickup optical system, an image pickup device and the like inside the image pickup apparatus for an endoscope. A signal line for video is extended from the image pickup unit. The signal line for video is configured to be inserted through an inside of a camera cable extended from a control unit and extend to the control unit with a switch operation signal line that is extended from a remote controller unit, whereby electric connection of each of the camera head and the remote controller unit, and the control unit is ensured.
Inside the camera head in the conventional image pickup system for an endoscope including a configuration like this, a configuration is adopted, in which a relay board using a flexible printed circuit board or the like is provided between an image pickup unit and a camera cable including a signal line for video, with ease of assembly, ease of maintenance and the like taken into consideration.
In this case, as electric connection means between an image pickup board of the image pickup unit and the relay board, various connection means in a mode adopting a so-called flying lead structure that are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-207371, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-98182, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-219468 and the like have been proposed.
Here, as the above described flying lead structure, the flying lead structure in a mode in which in a region at one end of the above described relay board, for example, only a conducting layer is left by removing an insulating layer in a region that is desired to be connected to land portions in the above described image pickup board. By using a relay board adopting the flying lead structure like this, the relay board can be also reliably connected to the land portions in a mode in which a plurality of narrow land pitches are arranged in the image pickup board of an image pickup device that is significantly reduced in size.